Norlant swamps
With tips, dailies and explanations about this awesome dangerous island, welcome to the Norlant Swamps! Norlant Swamps is an island shared by both factions, you can attack players and players can attack you back, unless you are at Zenneth-Haf or Kotaravva! So take care! Most players choose to bring Potions and Revive Scrolls so they don't have to spam teleports until they reach the place they want over again. But it isn't really necessary if you have time. Zenneth-Haf lgi1.png|PVP in the swamps lgi2.png|NASTY FROGLS lgi3.png|TOWER OF VRANGIS lgi4.png|VOW COLUMNS lgi5.png|RAVVA'S AMULET lgi6.png|NORLANT TREASURE HOUSE lgi7.png|GOLDEN WYVERNS lgi8.png|FROGL'S GINGER lgi9.png|RAVVA'S BREATH lgi10.png|NORLANT AQUEDUCTS lgi11.png|WYVERN'S LAIRS lgi12.png|INSANITY IN THE SWAMPS This is the main city of Norlant Swamps. Here you can find the respective quests: Nasty Frogls, Tower of Vrangis, Vow Columns, Ravva's Amulets, Norlant Treasure House, Island of Lost Souls, Golden Wyverns, Frogl's Ginger, Ravva's Breath, Norlant Aqueducts, Wyvern's Lairs, Insanity in the Swamps. You'll find 6 teleports on the top side and on the bottom side of the city, 3 on the Sentinel side and other 3 on the Legion side that will take you to Big Ravva maps. You can also find a Repair NPC, Market NPC and Shop NPC on each side of it.Those teleport statues will take you to random areas. There's no trick to get to the place you want, you just have to be patient and learn the maps. The quest rewards from this area are mainly lvl 12-15 gear, runes, crystals, potions and scrolls. There's also no trick to get better rewards, and they are randomly given once you complete each quest. Nasty Frogls The frogl you are looking for to attack is the one that it's species is less populated. It will hit you less than 50 dmg. If you attack the wrong frogl, you can run until you are out of it's attack range or just teleport. They will hit you less than 150 dmg. Take care with this because frogls from the whole map will be looking for you, and this might get dangerous! Any frogl can give you the quest item, it is the Frogl Harpoon. Tower of Vrangis Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to get the quest item. There's also alot of maps where you can find them. On those maps there's two different kind of towers, one that will K.O you, and other one that you can pass by without getting attacked. There is one sure way to figure out what tower is hostile, and what towers are not, and that is via sound. Hostile towers will make a low whispering noise when standing THREE ( 3 ) spaces away. Standing ONE ( 1 ) and TWO ( 2 ) spaces away from these will result in being killed. So be sure to avoid them. In this quest you're looking for the Tellus Tower. Once you reach it, you will have to grab it and wait for the respawn, which takes about 5 minutes. Be aware that each map has another that shares an identical design, so do not be fooled. Always check the towers before passing them if it is within your ability. Here is several mapped routes that have been proven, that may aid you in this quest: Vow Columns This quest is similar to Nasty Frogls. You must find the right tower to attack. They are most likely to be near teleport statues, and they change their position everytime you kill it, so I can't post all the pics here. They might drop Soul Stone, which is the item you are looking for. Tip! Easy way to identify which tower to attack is through the list tactic, the correct one is the last option. Amulets of Ravva There's plenty maps where you can find them. You can kill the yellow named shamans, or search for the hand option through the map for hidden caches. Caches can be found at their house, columns or other various places. Also, there's 3 types of Shamans that are the easier to kill, a Ghost Shaman, another one running very fast ( Both have less than 5hp ) and a stationary one weilding a red staff and pink mask. Norlant treasure houses Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to get the quest item. For this quest, you will find a map full of wisps and some teles. They will teleport you randomly through the map until you find a little island with a chest on it without mobs. The chests will respaw once every 5-10 minutes and are not accessable without the quest. Golden Wyverns Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to get the quest item. Wyverns maps are the worst and more likely for you to get in dangerous situations. There's alot of mobs and they will hit you through the whole map. The wyvern you're looking for is a golden wyvern, and they move a lot faster than the other type of wyverns. Goldern wyverns each have different health points, but the faster they move, the less health they have. The fastest wyvern has the smallest health of 500 points and is the easiest to kill... if you can catch it. They won't attack you back, but the normal wyverns will. Once you kill a golden wyvern with the active quest, they will drop the quest item Golden Wyvern Skin. Frogl's Ginger This is one of the most difficult quests. The easiest way to complete it is to have someone to help you luring the Swamp Slug far away from the chests so you can collect the quest item. If you don't like asking help or don't have the time to wait for someone, don't fear! The map in the provided minimap screenshot is the sollution! You'll have to lure the Swamp Slug to the right corner circle and run to the chest - you must be fast, but it's possible! But you should take care, if the mob reaches you, you're dead in one hit. Ravva's Breath There's several Breath Catchers throughout Norlant Swamps. They have different hps and they all damage you the same amount, the amazing 2000 or 4000! critical! Scary, is it not? Not if you wait until it kills one spider! They have slow attack speed, and you're looking for this map in particular, provided in the minimap screenshot. The one in this map only has 500 health points, which makes it way easier than those ones with 2000, 1500 and 1000 hp, and more likely to die in two hits or one critical hit. Once you kill it, they will drop Ravva's Breath. Take it and wait for the respaw, which takes less than 1 minute. Tip! Players with long ranged attacks could also potentially sacrifice a minion to help reduce the Breath catchers health points , before venturing too close. The pit at the breath catchers feet are also known to sometimes provide a Ravva's breath. Norlant Aqueducts Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to finish it! You're looking for the NPC Master Vaiz. This quest is so much fun! Once you reach him, you'll have 2 options: Return to the city and complete the quest or summon a mob in the map, which you must reach and kill in less than 30 secs. They can drop equipment, scrolls, potions and the quest item that will bring you to the next plataform, the Filter Crystal. If you get it, bring it back to the NPC who summoned the mob clicking the 3rd option Head to the next Mechanic. Just keep doing it til you don't get any more Filter Crystals and select the option Return to Zenneth-Haf. On this map there's Gnolls that will attack you and slow you down.Be warned though, if somebody else kills your summoned mob, you will miss out on a filter crystal and have to prematurely turn in the quest. So checking the location before summoning the next mob is advisable. Wyvern's Nests This quest takes alot of time, and it's easier if you have a friend that can hold the wyverns while you collect the Norlant Adamant from their lairs. There's alot of junk items as well, just try only to select the red crystal, and you will be fine! If you don't like asking help or don't have the time to wait for someone to help you, you can stay near the place you teleported, kill the wyvern and collect the quest item. Tip! If you are feeling more risky, there are spots on each map that are more remote, out of aggresion range of the mobs and much further away from potential enemy faction threats. They are hard to reach let alone find and may require a bit of healing power. Insanity in the swamps Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to get the quest item. You must have noticed by now that there are two kind of mobs for this quest - Novice ''Warlocks and ''Novice Mages. The purple/yellow one is a Legion mob, and the Yellow/Green one is a Sentinel mob. One of them will attack you depending on your faction. Each faction must kill their respective mob and take their Necklace. Tip! There's some wisps around them that will hit you around 30 dmg, and only have 435 hp. They are annoying and slow you down, so you can optionally find a place where they cannot reach you, where you can also still attack the Warlock/Mage. Island of Lost Souls Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to finish it! This quest is the easiest way to annoy the opposite faction. Once you reach the quest area, you will find alot of wisps with quest marks uppon their body. Now, you have two options: kill the wisp and finish the quest(which has only 1 hp and don't attack you back) or, if you have "Eye of Ravva", you can summon an incredible 50k+ hp ranged/melee mob that will attack the opposite faction! Blue mobs are Sentinel aligned and red mobs are Legion aligned. While you have fun killing enemy players, every 25 minutes a chest will spawn randomly in the island. You can get Cloaks and Rings lvl 17/18 and items that are available via the miracle shop, such as potions, scrolls, Unity Sign's and food. This quest area is located at Small Ravva, also known as Kotaravva. Which brings us to the second part of the guide in mere moments! Kotaravva sgi1.png|Island of Lost Souls sgi2.png|RAVVA'S KISSES sgi3.png|CAPTIVES sgi4.png|DIDERICH THE GREEDY'S SILVER sgi5.png|BAIT FOR THE HYDRA sgi11.png|HUNT FOR THE HYDRA sgi6.png|CAPTURED SHAMANS sgi7.png|BURIED ALIVE sgi8.png|MENIRU GUISE sgi9.png|CARNIVORAS FLOWERS sgi10.png|KEPALA'S CONCOCTION In here you will find quests that can reward you with gears from lvl15 to 18, potions, scrolls, runes and crystals. To get to this area, you must spam teleports from Big Ravva. There's no trick to reach it faster. The quests you will find here are: Ravva Kisses, Captives, Diderich the Greedy's Silver, Hunt for the Hydra, Bait for the Hydra, Captured Shamans, Buried Alive, Meniru Guises, Carnivora Flowers and Kepala Concotions. You will find 3 teleports on Kotaravva. One in the top left area, another on top right area and the last on in the bottom center. The main blue teleport will take you back to Zenneth-Haf. Once you are here, the teleports will only take you to Small Ravva maps. There's NO Repair, Market or Shop NPCs, so do not forget to have ample space in your bag, bring potions and repair scrolls and possibly an instant heal type of minion . The mobs at Small Ravva are less aggresive than the ones from Big Ravva, but they usually attack in groups. Also, there'sNO Respawn Statue for Kotaravva. If you get killed, you'll respawn at Zenneth-Haf. Ravva's Kisses Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to finish it! There's Penemu's spread throughout Kotaravva maps. Once you find them, take their kisses and go back to town. There's two types of Penemus, the ones that will give you the Flower, and the ones that will turn into a mob. Tip! Some penemu's spawn too close to mobs and are attacked by them til the penemu dies. These Penemu's will give you kisses every time they are re-spawned. Pick a safe spot out of the range of the mob, steal a kiss when the Penemu spawns then retreat to watch the show, rinse and repeat. Captives Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to finish it! There's alot of maps where you can find Captives. You're looking for the maps with frogls, because they won't attack you. Once you reach it, there is 3 different Captives you can free. Two of them are wrong, and will turn into a weak mob that will punch your stomach till death. The right one will turn into a Legionary for Legion players or a Sentinel for Sentinel players. They respawn every 5 minutes. This quest must be reported at Zenneth-Haf. Diderich the Greedy Silver This is as easy as 1, 2, 3. You just have to find the right map (this might take a while), take the coin from the Tomb and give it to Fariz, whom is standing on the same map at the lower right corner. No secrets, no mobs, just find the map once you have accepted the quest. Bait for Hydra Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to complete it! Very easy quest. Find the Hydra map, talk with the NPC Hydra Hunter. He will give you a Wyvern Heart, on which you must bring back to the NPC at Zenneth-Haf so he can turn it into Hydra Bait. Once you have it, you can summon the Hydra during the "Hunt for Hydra" quest. Hunt for Hydra Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to complete it! There's three types of Hydra. You'll summon a different one depending on your quest exp reward. They vary between 1 million hp (21 exp, blue Hydra), 900 thousand hp (20 exp, brown Hydra) and 800 thousand hp (19 exp, yellow Hydra). Find two-three pro parties to kill it, take the Hydra Head (random drop) and bring it back to the NPC at Kotaravva. Important! The player that summoned the Hydra must run to the top left teleport to avoid the Hydra adds, while the others kill the Hydra. Then he comes back and help. Also, there's a time limit of 15 mins to kill it. A Player can only summon a Hydra once per quest. Note: You can get two costumes from Hydra: Wild Girl Set and Wild Boy Set. They are viewable on our Outfits page. Captured Shamans Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to get the quest item. There's several maps where you can find an awesome Shaman in the middle of a circle of Towers. Those towers will attack you with ~100 magic damage. Wait for the best opportunity to take the Staff from the shaman, when some big brown/red spiders are attacking the most number of towers. Then bring it back to the NPC at Kotaravva. Buried Alive In this quest, you must find the map where the NPC Penemu is located. Take the quest and start digging the quest marked graves until you find the Sacrificial Chest and take it back to the Penemu. Caution! There's wrong and right graves to dig. If you dig up the wrong one, the Buried Alive will appear and attack you. You can avoid him going back to the area you first teleported. Meniru Guise Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to complete it! This quest is awesome too, but it takes alot of time to collect the mushrooms. They are spread through Small Ravva maps. You can decide to collect Amanitas (long respaw time), Death Caps(medium respaw time) or Swamp Morels (fast respawn time). The only mushroom avaiable at Big Ravva's maps is Swamp Morels.Once you have them, you must find a quest marked Meniru and feed him with the mushrooms. Then he will turn into a random creature that can give you cloaks or masks of the 13th level! Depending on the type of mushroom you feed him, he can turn into different things. For example, you can only get Sated Troll's Mask if you fed him with Amanitas. Carnivoras Flowers Attention! You must have accepted the quest in order to complete it! There's a lot of maps you can find a big beautiful red flower that moves. Which one of them wants to eat a different item. The easiest one is the Gnoll Ear, and you can get it from the Gnolls from Small Ravva and Big Ravva. Although, the best Gnoll to attack is the one on the map indicated via the the first minimap screenshot in small ravva. They respawn every second, don't hit too hard, aren't linked to other mobs and their hp is between 1500-1800. Find the maps on the other minimap screenshots and feed the Carnivoras, take their spiracles and give it to the NPC at Kotaravva. Tip! The Carnivoras can also be fed with Rotten Meat (Shaman's drop), Swamp Bindweed (Frogl's drop) and Wyvern Wings (Wyvern's drop) Kepala's Concotion There's three ways of completing this quest. You can kill a 300k hp Lapari (which will have the quest mark), feed it with the item you get from the cauldrons (and you will get killed by infinite little laparis) or kill the 30k hp Lapari. The 30k hp Laparis don't hit too hard and it's easily solo'ed by healers. If you're not a healer and don't want to waste your precious potions, you can use a Merman. They might drop Lapari Mucus, Take 3 of them and bring it back to the NPC at Kotaravva. Quest availablity issue's Some quests will only appear if you don't have others marked. Quests at Kotaravva:''' You can't have: Captives and Ravva's Kisses marked at same time. Island of Lost Souls and Carnivoras Flowers/Kepala Concotions/Diderich the Greedy's Silver/Captured Shamans.Carnivoras Flowers and Kepala Concotions and Diderich the Greedy's Silver marked at same time. Captured Shamans and Diderich the Greedy's Silver at the same time. ''At '' Kotaravva, you should first take the following quests: Ravva's Kisses, Captured Shamans, Meniru Guise, Hunt for the Hydra, Bait for the Hydra. Once you have finished Ravva's Kisses, take Captives quest. Finish Captured Shamans and take Diderich the Greedy's Silver. Then Kepala's Concotion or Carnivoras Flowers. '''Quests at Zenneth-Haf: the ones you must have to mark to be able to get the quest item makes you can't accept the other ones. And you can only have 1 quest from each NPC marked (for the ones you don't have to mark to get the quest item). At Zenneth-Haf, try finishing the quests you must have have marked to get the quest item first, and in the middle time collect the items for the other quests. Note: If you cancel a quest you must have have marked to get the items, they will disappear from your bag. Unique story quest line You can get the following quests after finishing all storyline ( yellow ) town quests at Irselnort including Nadir, berengar's stronghold and the Shadows quest. Naturally, you will have to accept them in order to complete the quests. Note: This unique quest line is a stepping stone for unlocking further quest lines and content of the game. This particular quest line, once completed, goes towards unlocking the quest line at Bernegars tower, which in turn unlocks the quest lines at Ayvondil, which in turn unlocks different difficulties at the "Rotten Garden" dungeon. 2whdt13.png|Helg at T5 2nhm9mp.png|ECHO OF CENTURIES 2ujil9i.png|VITOLD'S PAIN xfvjvm.png|RAVVA'S POWER Norlant Swamps You can get this quest with the NPC Helg / NPC Rolu-Arhn at Town 5, he is going to ask you to talk with the NPC Busiris / NPC Faviy at Norlant Swamps. Pretty simple. You just have to run around and find the NPCs. Echo of Centuries After talking with NPC Busiris/NPC Faviy, you have to find Vitold on his island out in the big ravva maps. Vitold's Pain More running around, you must find your way to Kotaravva and talk with the NPC Kepala. Ravva's Power Kepala will ask you to find the Valariya's Diadem, it is at the top right corner on the Hydra map. After touching it, you'll have to go back to Zenneth-Haf and talk to Busiris / Faviy, and he will send you back to the NPC Helg / NPC Rolu-Arhn at Town 5. Maps of Norlant swamps This guide was recompiled from a guide via Warspear's official forums, created by a good freind, "Ladygi". Visit the topic Here . BJDware ( aka Born Identities ) (talk)